Alleyway Surprise!
by GamerGirlLALALA
Summary: After a satisfying visit to the local mall, Ichigo has a little surprise waiting for her in the most least likely of places. ONESHOT.


**Pairing:** KisshuxIchigo

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** T

**Type:** Oneshot

**Disclaimer:** Tokyo Mew Mew belongs to that lovely mangaka whose name unfortunately slips my mind. :'')

_..._

**Alleyway Surprise!**

Ichigo never expected to see her gold-eyed enemy in an alleyway behind the local mall. _Especially_ on the one day she was off of work and without Masha around to alert her of aliens.

At first, she'd thought he was a, well..a cat, to be honest. Which was the only reason the girl had decided to investigate in the first place. Her kind heart just couldn't allow an animal to stay in distress for too long, preferably _at all._ The loud groaning had been her guide while she'd entered the dark alley that was devoid of any human contact. Water dripped from the pipes hanging out of the walls, creating a faint dripping sound on the cold concrete floor. Even her own footsteps could be heard, but the ear-spitting noise easily overpowered any competition. It was only when Ichigo noticed a shadowy figure leaning up against the opposite wall, did she realize it was a bad idea to wander into the passage all _alone._

Instead of an injured cat—like Ichigo had thought was previously making the noise—there was _Kisshu_, the evil and creepy alien from various past encounters. He was holding some type of device up to his mouth that resembled a duck whistle, except it must have been created to mimic the sound of a hurt kitten to trick her into entering his trap. She was speechless at this new disturbing revelation. Why, oh _why_, hadn't she asked someone to accompany her into the gloomy pathway?

When the girl realized the danger of the situation, she did the first thing that her instincts were telling her to do. She spun around, and began to run as fast as possible so she could find help to ward off Earth's number one enemy. All of her last confrontations with the weird alien boy had ended in chaos, particularly the most recent one where he'd tried to _kill_ Aoyama-kun for no reason at all! In the end, she'd gotten him to leave, but not without a good fight. Even though he was persistent, she wasn't planning on sticking around again to see what he had to say.

Her heart beat accelerated tenfold when she suddenly ran into something solid, bouncing off of it and falling on her backside. Ichigo felt mud seep into her new short-sleeved tunic. A look of despair crossed her face. There went her hard-earned money wasted. It would take another whole week before she could afford to buy a new one to impress Aoyama-kun. The teenager lifted her head from her ruined clothes and settled Kisshu with a weak glare, in spite of being frightened out of her wits.

"What do you want now, Kisshu?" Ichigo inquired shakily and pulled herself upright. "I won't let you cause anymore destruction in Tokyo if that's what you're planning!"

The hovering alien came to a land in front of her, sitting down in a cross-legged position. He was unperturbed by her declaration.

Kisshu placed his palms on his knees and grinned cheerfully. Before she could react, he suddenly bent down closer, invading her personal space bubble. "Aw, don't be like that, sweetie! I know you've missed me! After all, it's been awhile since we last spoke, right? But don't worry, I'll never forget about my favorite little human!"

While it _seemed_ like he had no intentions of creating chaos, she wasn't about to take any chances. Ryou had warned them about how dangerous Kisshu was, and said alien hadn't hesitated to prove that point by putting innocent lives at risk. Ichigo immediately drew her face away from his, an anxious sweat beginning to break out on her forehead. She needed to find her friends' quickly because if he summoned a powerful chimera, she didn't know if she'd be able to take it down all by herself. Not to mention the fact that her pendant was still at.._home_..

Dread welled up in the pit of her stomach.

_This is bad!_ She inwardly cried to herself. _Very, very, bad! __What am I supposed to do now?! Without my pendant, I can't transform.._

Ichigo swallowed in fear and scrambled back a few feet until she hit a rusty dumpster behind her, effectively halting her. Kisshu's grin had dropped into a more nonchalant expression as he regarded her in silent amusement. The redhead could feel her bangs sticking to her face from sweat, but that was the least of her problems. She had to escape soon or else he'd try and kill her like he almost did to Aoyama..How could she save Earth if _that_ happened? And not only that, Aoyama-kun, her family, and everyone else would be devastated. She just _couldn't _let that happen!

By then, a confused impatient look had crossed his face when he got no reaction. "Oi, is something—" He was cut off a moment later.

"S-Stay back, Kisshu; I mean it! I don't have time for games today! My parents are probably worried sick..I need to get back home now, okay?" She tried to reason, voice quivering no matter how much she tried to hide it. Unfortunately for her, he caught it with ease.

Realization dawned on Kisshu then, and he shot her a sly mischievous smirk. Slowly, but surely, he began to make his way over to her, drawing out the process on purpose to invoke more fright into Ichigo. His actions could be compared to a cat closing in on a poor, cornered mouse. Her body froze completely when he came within three feet of her. Big brown eyes watched every movement he made in case he decided to attack. Anything that would give her to the signal to _go, run, sprint, and flee. _Unconsciously, she reached up to touch her red bell collar for reassurance against her greatest enemy.

Kisshu was on her lap now, leaning forward so that he was only inches away from her face. He was so close in fact, that Ichigo could feel his light breathe fanning across her nose. A pale slender hand reached up to stroke her cheek affectionately and a blush stained her cheeks instantly. "You haven't tried to transform yet, Koneko-chan..is there something _wrong_?" he asked, smirk widening at the thought. While his tone was taunting, there was a pinch of something else in it that Ichigo couldn't decipher.

Panic flashed though her vibrant eyes for a split second. So he knew that she was defenseless..With that knowledge, Kisshu would probably lower his guard after determining that she was no longer a threat. Maybe then, Ichigo could finally find the chance to escape unscathed. In fact, his features were already softening, this was the perfect time to strike back before he made a move! He'd never expect it! A determined spark set afire within her. The Mew Mew leader wouldn't go down without a fight, that was for sure! Whatever the outcome, she'd leave it all up to fate!

Ichigo's small arms readied themselves for a strong push, but it appeared Kisshu was not done speaking yet. She lowered her hands and blinked, tuning him back in. His other hand had cupped her cheek, and he was staring directly into her eyes for some reason. The girl was sure her face was a dark shade of red now. It was beginning to scare her until his voice shook her out of the trance.

"You're doing that thing again," Kisshu frowned, pulling back all of a sudden to wave a hand in front of her face. Apparently, he was upset with her lack of response. "Snap out of it, will ya? How am I supposed to have any fun if you don't say anything..?"

This was her chance. Her arms sprang out, palms slamming hard against his unsuspecting chest. The force was a weak blow compared to what it would've been had she transformed, but it still had the desired effect. He tumbled back in shock and let out a surprised yelp when he fell onto his back in the same muddy puddle her shirt had been ruined in. Ichigo payed him no mind, immediately coming to a stand, feet scrambling towards the exit on the other side of the alley. She could already imagine herself at the cafe, her friends' ready to defend her if Kisshu even dared to come a step closer.

_That wasn't so bad!_ Ichigo mused idly, a ghost of a victorious smile creeping on her lips. _I thought it would be harder to get away from him without transforming_._ Oh well, now to just get to the cafe.._

What felt like a sack of bricks abruptly slammed into her back, sending her smashing back down into the grimy ground below. Her face connected with more dirt and she just _knew_ it had gotten into her hair as well. Kisshu—who was now on top of her again—instantaneously flipped her over so that he was straddling her hips. His hands flew to both of her arms, holding them down securely. An angered scowl was imprinted on his face, making Ichigo extremely cautious of whatever he was planning next. If he wasn't going to kill her last time, he was surely going to do it now.

"Uh, Kisshu..I didn't mean—"

She was interrupted by him crashing his lips down onto hers.

Ichigo froze, confused and unsure of what to do. She could _feel_ the blood rushing up to her head. Like before, a million thoughts were rapidly racing through her mind. Why was he kissing her again? Didn't he want to kill her and the Mew Mew's? ..Shouldn't she be doing something? At that last thought, her eyes narrowed and she snapped out of her daze immediately. She was about to put up a flimsy struggle, but the kiss was over just as soon as it came.

Kisshu pulled back with a smirk and licked his lips. "It's good to see that I've finally gotten a reaction out of you. Guess you're not a total lost cause, after all, huh?" He relished in her frustrated expression, continuing casually, "Well, this has been really nice and all, but my 'comrades' are calling. Don't wanna upset them. See you later, kitten!" Then, he swiftly bent down and pecked her on the cheek.

She didn't have much time to ponder that last part because before she knew it, he'd already vanished into thin air. A small ripple was the only proof of his presence. Ichigo could've sworn she heard his entertained laughter echoing throughout the dark alley even after he was gone. Chills ran up her spine habitually.

Sitting up straight, she hesitantly touched her lips, blush still staining her cheeks. _Comrades_? It looked like Kisshu had given her a useful piece of information without realizing it. All at the expense of a kiss. Ichigo's blush darkened infuriatingly as her gaze slid down to her clothes. She needed to report this to Ryou and the Mew Mew's, but first, she needed a _bath_. Badly.

...

_Haha, I love this pairing. And in case you were wondering, this oneshot takes place after ep. 13 & 14, but before ep. 15. Hope everyone enjoyed it, I'll consider this as my introduction to fanfiction._


End file.
